Suzuka vs Ayeka
by Theory Queen
Summary: suzuka is hired to kill ayeka, what more needs to be said


This is my first fanfic, but I really don't give a damn if you flame  
  
here is the disclaimer thing a ma bob  
  
I don't own Outlaw Star or Tenchi in Tokyo   
  
Suzuka hastily checked her clock, it was thirty till dawn.She had her newest job and it seemed easy enough. She had to kill some girl name Ayeka for a teen named Tenchi.She had been paid 100,000 wong to do this and to make it even better she was able to meet her victim earlier in the day. She had learned her weakness and her best points so it would be easier to get rid of her. Suzuka realizing she really had to go hitched a ride with a farmer although he didn't know she was there. On the way there she went over her plan again and again in her brain. She was to appear there twenty till dawn, slip in unnoticed and kill Ayeka and disappear before anyone notices her.As she worked out the flaws of her plan she jumped off the truck and was met by the field of sunflowers from earlier. She pulled out her bokuta and gave one swift strike and sent an air rift through them to clear a path. The rift worked but just a bit too well, it went through the flowers and into the side of the house. This happened because she had a lack of sleep the night before because she was working out details with Tenchi. She knew right when the rift hit the house she had made a critical error, but failure was not an option so she began to dash across the field toward the house. Everyone had already come outside and was watching Suzuka dash toward them in a mixture of shock and curiosity. Suzuka reached the house and was warmly greeted simply because she had met them earlier and nobody realized what had just happened.Tenchi taking control of the situation ordered everyone in the house except Ayeka and Ryoko. Ryoko had already been filled in on the plan and was eager to help with the slaying. They all circled Ayeka who now realized what was fixing to happed. "Now Ryoko" Tenchi said and Ryoko threw a charged up laser at Ayeka, but as everyone already knows, she used her force field and was not harmed. Tenchi turned to Suzuka and slyly said"your turn, get her while she's distracted." She took aim but right before she could fire Mihoshi wondered out of the house , let a laugh and began telling them there rights as loud as she could to attract attention.Hearing this everyone left the house to see who was being arrested. Everyone fell to the ground when they saw Tenchi as one of them. Kiyone cuffed all of them, and with great pride i might add.  
  
"Honestly do you really think those little things will hold the greatest space pirate in the word" Ryoko ridiculed before she broke her cuffs and ran off. Suzuka had done the same considering it was now past dawn, which only left Tenchi against all off his friends(and still cuffed) for trying to kill Ayeka. He slowly began to back away but quickly burst out into a full run because everyone(except for Ryoko)from the house was chasing him.Washu was ahead of everyone talking about a bubble.  
  
Suzuka back at her house was already making tea when she heard a knock at her door. This made her very nervous, because she had told no one where she lived. With her bokuta ready to strike, she slowly opened the door dropping it as soon as she saw it was Tenchi panting wildly. Tenchi letting himself in pushed Suzuka out of the way and got out a sarcastic "thanks." Suzuka shutting the door turned to Tenchi and asked " tea?" Tenchi surprised said "y-yes" while still panting.Bringing him some tea Suzuka asked "where'd you get my address" Smiling he turned and said "Ryoko was jealous, so she followed you home." "I see...why are you here."asked Suzuka.Tenchi growing a bit more serious said "They know I hired you and now there all after me, not including Ryoko of course. By the way why didn't you kill Ayeka while you had the chance?" Suzuka giving him a stiff look answered "Well...everyone has a style, mine is that I won't kill after dawn." Tenchi gave a grunt and said "Can I stay here awhile" Suzuka gave a smirk and nodded her head.About mid day Suzuka made him leave for lunch. It was pretty obvious she had something to do that was very secretive.That made Tenchi want to know what it was. So instead of eating lunch he tried to sneak in through the window, trying to be as quiet as possible. The only problem was he fell while getting through he stood up and was face to face with Suzuka. She gave him a cold dark stare and muttered out the words "When I tell you to leave I mean leave." Then grabbing the collar of his shirt she threw him out the window, closed,locked and lowered the blinds. Tenchi landing in a rose bush, gave a loud yelp as he got up. "Guess I was wrong about her, she really is a bitch." Then realizing he was hungry, he walked across the street to a IHOP, he had about nine pancakes before Ashia coming out nowhere challenged him to an eating contest. At the same time Suzuka was watching TV while drinking tea. Realizing she too was hungry she ventured out for food, absentmindedly forgot to lock the door. Tenchi on his 15th pancake was ready to throw up, Ashia however was laughing at him while downing her 20th.After loosing Tenchi drudged back to Suzuka's house to see her gone. Walking into the house he headed straight for her room to snoop.Digging through the drawers he found six kimonos, six sashes, and twelve hair bands. Seeing nothing of interest in her dresser he headed for the bathroom, opening every drawer to find can after can of ultra strength hair spray. Thinking it wouldn't be that affective he messed up his hair and sprayed an entire can of spray on his head.Going to the bathroom he noticed a clump of his hair was sticking straight up. He began to laugh but was soon silenced as he heard Suzuka return. Being in one of the many rooms she said he couldn't enter because of private reasons, he began to sneak out of the bathroom. Peeping out the door he was surprised to see Jim, Ashia, Gene, Melfena. Although he didn't know them he thought he would be polite so he walked out to greet them. They were raving about killing Suzuka for what she did. Hearing Tenchi, Gene pulled out his caster, Ashia her whip, and Jim a gun. In defense, Tenchi quickly pulled out his sword. Giving each other stern stares they both lowered their weapons. Gene now giving a slight smile asked "What's your name...and why are you here." "Well I could ask you the same question," retorted Tenchi. Gene raising his gun again asked again"what's your name." Tenchi answered " My name is Tenchi and I hired Suzuka to kill Ayeka. So what's your name." "I'm Gene, this is Jim, Melfena, and she is Ashia. She was supposed to help us but instead she left for some other job. Anyway when she didn't show up Melfena nearly died. So we need to solve our little...problem." At this moment Suzuka walked in, saw Gene, turned and began to run away. Gene however planned on this and yelled "Ashia now." Then Ashia using her whip like a lasso threw it around Suzuka. Suzuka freed one hand, grabbed her bokuta, and cut the whip in half. Turning to Tenchi she said "It's nearly dusk shall we go" Tenchi nodded and ran behind her as they left for Tenchi's house. Gene yelling for Ashia to come ran off and told Jim to watch Melfina. Melfina sat down as Jim headed straight for the kitchen but was surprised to see their was no food. He figured that she always went out. So he sat down and began to watch TV with Melfina.  
  
However, in the short time they were gone, they had managed to get a car and go speeding down the highway after a cab with Suzuka and Tenchi in it. Aisha having no weapon stole Gene's caster gun and shot it skimming Tenchi's neck enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck tremble. Suzuka being extremely agitated ordered the cab to stop sending Tenchi rolling into the front seat. Gene slamming on the brakes came about an inch from hitting the cab.Aisha was now out of the car and turning into the white tiger. About then Gene realized his gun was gone and started looking for it. Suzuka and Tenchi were already out of the car and running with Aisha gaining. At that point Tenchi fell and became Aisha bait. Suzuka(who had already been paid) left him and continued running to the Tenchi residence. Upon arrival Ayeka was running into the flower fields. Instead of going after her Suzuka just ran to the Tenchi home and proceeded to get on the roof for a birds eye view. She was met by Ryoko who at the moment was trying to find Tenchi. Ryoko noticed Suzuka and asked rather angry "where's my Tenchi". Suzuka paused for a second be for answering "probably dead". This sent Ryoko into a mixture of hatred for Suzuka and sadness for Tenchi. She quickly decided try and take Suzuka's head off but it ended in her on the floor still swiping at Suzuka.   
  
stay tuned for the next exiting chapter of killing Ayeka. I've already written the ending but my VERY STUPID spell check won't pick up most mistakes so I have to do it myself, and that takes a while. the more reviews I get, the faster I will fix errors.   
  
And one last thing, I'm to lazy to remember how to spell certain names so there will be several spellings of the same name sry 


End file.
